The number of cancer survivors in the US is dramatically increasing. To better understand cancer survivors' concerns, The Office of Cancer Survivorship of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) stresses the importance of examining understudied populations of cancer survivors, such as adult survivors of Adolescent and Young Adult (AYA) cancer. AYA cancer survivors, defined as those diagnosed with cancer between the ages of 15 and 39 years, are believed to experience unique challenges related to school, work, and peers. However, most research and guidelines about treatment recommendations for adult survivors of AYA cancer are based on studies conducted in survivors of childhood cancer. Almost no research has been done in adults diagnosed with cancer as adolescents, creating a gap in current knowledge regarding best practices. With more adolescents surviving cancer into adulthood, it is becoming increasingly clear that these individuals may encounter significant declines in cognitive function which have the potential to impact occupational functioning. The ability to work has been shown to improve cancer survivors' quality of life, reduce social isolation, and increase self-esteem. Yet, a recent study reported that survivors of AYA cancer are almost twice as likely to experience disability and unemployment as healthy counterparts. However, no studies have systematically examined either of these outcomes. The purpose of this study is to describe cognitive function and occupational function of survivors of adolescent cancer and explore differences between healthy controls. The specific aims are to: Describe cognitive function (using objective and self-report measures) and ratings of occupational function among adult survivors of adolescent cancer. Explore differences in cognitive function (using objective and self-report measures) and occupational function between adult survivors of adolescent cancer and age- and gender- matched healthy controls. Survivors will be recruited from the Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh Hematology/Oncology Outpatient Clinic. Survivors who consent to be part of the study will be asked to identify a healthy friend and give them a letter provided by study personnel briefly describing the study. The letter will include contact information for research personnel if interested in learning more. This descriptive study will lay the foundation for better understanding cognitive function and occupational function outcomes in adult survivors of adolescent cancer and set the stage for the applicant's future work examining the relationship between cognitive function and occupational function in this population. Ultimately, this study will address the National Institute of Nursing Research's strategic goal of mitigating the chronic burden of illness (such as cancer) as an important focus in anticipating future challenges and improving patient quality of life.